


Trouble Like This by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Trouble Like This by LaylahSummary: July full moon mission: Akihiko and Junpei and a hotel room.





	Trouble Like This by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trouble Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623962) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Trouble Like This

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Persona 3

 **Character/Pairing** : Akihiko/Junpei

 **Rating** : explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : July full moon mission: Akihiko and Junpei and a hotel room.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1623962)

 **Length** 0:04:38

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Trouble%20Like%20This%20by%20Laylah.mp3) 


End file.
